God
|thumb|300px]] God is a race of creature that was introduced in DM-24 Violence Heaven and are OCG only as a result. A creature with the God race will always feature the card mechanic of "God Link". Gods can also be easily identified due to the card artwork "spilling" out of the usual border towards the side where the God can be linked. Linking the other specified God will usually result in both Gods forming one larger picture with the "spill-over" artwork. Most Gods can link through either their left or right side, while others can link through both sides, forming an eventual 1x3 formation. In later cases starting with DM-27 Perfect Heaven, combinations of Gods can link on all 3 sides (top or bottom, left and right) in such a way that they form a 2x2 formation or even a 2x3 by DM-35 Neverending Saga. When you summon a God, and an available God for linking is in your battle zone, you can choose to immediately invoke the God Link. Otherwise, you cannot link the Gods except through an effect. Similar to evolution creatures, linked Gods do not get summoning sickness, even when all the Gods to be linked are played in the same turn. Some abilities listed on Gods trigger only when the God Link is invoked, while others continue to be active while the Gods stay linked. Once linked, the Gods are considered as one creature, with their costs, names, races, power, civilizations and abilities all combined. This also means that when Gods of different civilizations are linked, the resulting creature is multicolored. When a linked God attacks, all parts tap as one, and when a linked God would leave the battle zone, you can choose which piece leaves this way. When you evolve a linked God, all parts of the creature count as one base creature, and when the top card of this pile is removed all Gods are linked again. Unless one part of a god has double breaker or better, the linked god creature only destroys one shield. Example cards with the God race are: 'List of Gods' DM-24 Violence Heaven:And Once u mate with Heracles the Birther Of Gods You May Summon Zen And Aku From Ur Hand, Deck , Graveyard , ur mothers house , and ur fathers house . Heracles is so good so strong that it may die after birth of so many gods bye * God Earth Leopard (left) - God Apollonia Pegasus (right) * Dragon Ultimate God Geki (left) - Dragon Ultimate God Metsu (right) * Golden Steel God Ganastora (left) - Chute King Garasarama (right) * Evil Ways God Kiki (left) - Foreign Ways God Kaikai (right) * Military Elephant of Thousand Blades Kiritorawonga (left) - Military Elephant of Thousand Curse Kirimenoail (right) DM-25 Violence Creator: * Otto, Worldly God (left) - Dokkoi, Fantasy God (right) * Izana, Crime God (left) - Orphe, Punishment God (right) * Gort, God of Sealing (left) - Tauros, Battle God (right) * Aloro, War God (left) - Paloro, God of the Cycle (right) * Riki, Thunder God (left) - Gou, Spirit God (right) DM-26 Dragonic Wars: * Aku, Ultimate God (left) - Zen, Transcendent God (right) * Chemical, God of Sublimity (left) - Protégé, the Finest God (right) * Chemical, God of Sublimity (left) - Underworld, the Greatest God (right) * Orbital, the Supreme God (left) - Protégé, the Finest God (right) * Orbital, the Supreme God (left) - Underworld, the Greatest God (right) DM-27 Perfect Heaven: * Emerald Pharaoh, Earth God - Shine Valkyrie, Heavenly God - Blue Poseidon, Sea God - Dark Indora, God of Darkness - Flame Agon, God of Flames DM-28 Battle Galaxy: * Garyou, Suzaku God (left) - Tensei, Byakko God (right) * Ludvica the 2nd, God of Mystic Light (left) - Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light (right) DM-32 Evolution Saga: * Adge, Emperor of the Gods (top left) - Ana, Emperor of the Gods (top right) - Mani, Emperor of the Gods (bottom left) - Moora, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right) DM-33 Rising Dragon: * Titus, King of the Gods (top right) - Lia, King of the Gods (bottom right) DM-34 Cross Generation: * Macbeth, King of the Gods (top left) - Othello, King of the Gods (bottom left) * EVE, God of Spiritual Creation (left) - ADAM, God of Worldly Creation (right) DM-35 Neverending Saga: * Electron, the Original God (top left) - Atom, the Divine Core (top center) - Proton, the Original God (top right) on top of Quark, the Original God (bottom left) - Neutron, the Original God (bottom center) - Lepton, the Original God. (Bottom right) 'DMC Theme Decks and Extra Packs' DMC-40 Heavy Death Metal: * Heavy, Dragon God (left) - Death, Destruction God (middle)- Metal, Dragon God (right) DMC-55 CoroCoro Legend 7 and DM-32 Evolution Saga: * Suva, Emperor of the Gods (top right) - Vishu, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right) links together with Adge, Emperor of the Gods (top left) and Moora, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right). DMC-58 Mad Rock Chester: * Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God (left) - Rock Romanoff, the Wicked God (middle) - Chester Romanoff, the Wicked God (right) 'Promotional' (Year 6, P01 and P02) * Balzack, Flame God (left) - Olmegas, Earth God (right) (Year 6, P06 and P07) Evil Ways God Kiki (left) - Foreign Ways God Kaikai (right) (Year 8, P43 and P44) * Balzack, Flame God (left) - Olmegas, Earth God (right) (Year 6, P33) * Orbital, the Supreme God (Left) (Year 7, P49) * Death, Destruction God (Middle) (Year 8 - P4,P6,P7,P37,P40,P41) * Moora, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right), Suva, Emperor of the Gods (top right), Vishu, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right), Adge, Emperor of the Gods (top left), Mani, Emperor of the Gods (bottom left), Ana, Emperor of the Gods (top right). (Year 8 - P45 and P46) * Dragon Ultimate God Geki (left) and Dragon Ultimate God Metsu (right) Category:Race Category:Fire Category:Nature Category:Water Category:Light Category:Darkness Category:Rainbow Category:God